The Return Verse
by FireFlamerx9z
Summary: It has been a year since Numbuh 1's disappearance and a lot has changed. Father has been searching the earth none stop, the delightfuls are still missing, and everyone is growing up. But when Numbuh 362 joins them and a lone operative, Numbuh 417, on a mission to retrieve a ship the had crashed, they find that a friend can always return. How will things change now?
1. The Return of an Old Friend

**Note: I will only be doing acronyms if I can think of one for the plot. Even then, I had trouble with this. Also I have seen the teaser, but this is the world of fanon so I can do what I want.**

 **Other Note: I own nothing! (Other than a few OCs)**

* * *

 **Operation R.E.T.U.R.N**

 **R** eturning

 **E** arthling

 **T** hrills

 **U** nits

 **R** ight

 **N** ow

* * *

Numbuh 362 let loose another sigh. She had just turned eleven, giving her two more years till decommissioning. Still, she somewhat wished it was now. A close friend of hers, Numbuh 1 or Nigel Uno, had been chosen as the Earth representative of the Galactic: Kids Next Door. She knew it was a very big honor, but it didn't make it any better. He was one of the few people who helped her with her very tiring job of Supreme leader and the pressure was getting worse and worse. Mainly from requests to have her younger brother, Numbuh 363 removed.

"Seriously, this is the third one in an hour!" Numbuh 362 groaned as she put it in a shedder she had next to her desk. Harvey was one of the most hated operatives, possibly beating out Numbuh 13. He was bratty and believed himself to be the best operative ever, when the opposite was clearly true. He felt he had been robbed of being the G:KND and constantly defaced any memorials of Numbuh 1 put up around the moonbase. Numbuh 362 had too big of a conscience to get rid of him, so instead, she forced him into janitor duty in the arctic base along with Numbuh 13. Numbuh 363 had complained, but she told him it was that or decommissioning. At that point he gave in and resigned to his fate.

"Numbuh 362, they want you in the monitor room," Numbuh 362's face shot up, the operative startling her. It was a female operative with brown hair in ponytail and brown eyes, wearing a black tee-shirt with a guitars forming a X with a navy blue sweatshirt that had her numbuh painted on the back over it, black cutoff gloves, black shorts and black NIKES. That could have been any old operative, but three things gave away who it was. The first was a pair of old school piloting goggles that were on her forehead, next was a brown hamster with a black circle over his left eye sitting on her shoulder, and the most obvious thing, an eyepatch going over her left eye.

"God, Numbuh 417, you scared the crud out of me," Numbuh 362 scolded the other girl, who just grinned.

"I have that effect on a lot of people," Numbuh 417 said smugly. Rachel knew why, an eyepatch wasn't something you see on a lot of kids. The scar poking out from under it didn't do her any favors. No one really knew how she ended up like that, and Numbuh 417 really didn't like talking about it.

"So what do they want me for?" Numbuh 362 asked Numbuh 417 as they walked.

"I'm not really sure," Numbuh 417 said sheepishly as she rubbed her neck. "They asked for me and Sector V too, so it's got to be something big." The two females didn't talk much after that. Sure enough, Sector V was waiting in the monitor room.

"Would someone please tell me what the crud this is about?!" Numbuh 4 groaned. Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 nodded, but Numbuh 3 was too busy staring at the hamster resting on Numbuh 417's shoulder.

"He is so cute!" Numbuh 3 gushed. She went in to pet it, but jumped back into Numbuh 4's arms(not that he minded) when it growled at her.

"Easy Joey!" Numbuh 417 scolded the hamster, who just crawled into her pocket and crossed his arms.

"So angry hamsters aside, is there anything else interesting?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Indeed," One of the workers in the room said. The other operatives turned to face him. "Early this morning, we found a very high-tech ship in the middle of the Atlantic ocean." The worker pulled up a picture of the ship for the others to see.

"So? It's probably an adult ship!" Numbuh 2 said.

"Take a closer look at the side of the ship," The worker said as he zoomed in on the side of the ship. Numbuh 362 gasped, the letters G,K,N, and D were found on the side.

"Could it really be him?" Numbuh 3 said happily.

"That's what we think, but this could just be an ambush. That's why Numbuh 417 is coming as well, she knows that area like the back of her hand," The worker said. As if on cue, Numbuh 417 puffed her chest out and smiled proudly.

"Wait, why am I going?" Numbuh 362 asked. She wasn't complaining, but she was still curious.

"You've been saying you want to go back in the field, what better mission then this?" The worker responded with a shrug.

"If that is really him, let's go get Numbuh 1 back!" Numbuh 4 cried out followed by a chorus of a yays.

* * *

The six kids were in the moonbase hanger, making some last minute changes before leaving. Numbuh 417 was showing Numbuh 2 her personal ship, _The Sky Slicer,_ which was made from an old army fighter plane she found in a junkyard at home.

"How long did it take you to build this?" Hoagie said in awe.

"Not very long actually, I got some help from a friendly rival of mine. The two of us tore apart a bunch of competitions together," Numbuh 417 said. "Winning my first match was what got me into the Kids Next Door in the first place!"

"Sounds like you're a pretty good pilot," Numbuh 5 said as came over to see what was going on. Numbuh 417 grinned.

"Some say I'm the best pilot we've got," The eyepatch girl said. This got Numbuh 2's attention.

"Wanna have a contest sometime?" Numbuh 2 said slyly.

"You're on!" Numbuh 417 said as she jumped into the cockpit. Joey climbed out of her pocket and jumped into a smaller one inside the ship's innards. The other five boarded a S.C.A.M.P.E.R and took off for the Atlantic ocean

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Numbuh 4 whined.

"Numbuh 4, we have been in the air for five minutes!" Numbuh 362 told him. Wally just crossed his arms and gave an angry humpf.

"You get used to it," Numbuh 5 said to the supreme leader.

"And people wonder why I like working by myself," Numbuh 417 said through a comlink on the ship. This was true, after graduating, Numbuh 417 had asked to work as a moonbase pilot that went on special missions to find uncharted islands or temples and claim them for the KND. Due to the lack of people in this job at the time and her skills in a ship, she quickly got approved for the job. It wasn't easily though, Numbuh 417 found herself in the moonbase infirmary at least once a week. Still, she had found 40 new islands and defended them when needed, making the pain worth it.

"I see something!" Numbuh 2 said. Sure enough, the aircraft's wreckage was sticking out of the water.

"Computer, scan for lifeforms," Numbuh 417 said to her ship's radar.

"One life form found, species earthling," A robotic sounding voice said. The six kids set their vehicles into hover mode as the jumped onto the ship's remains.

"God, this is freaking creepy!" Numbuh 417 said as she pointed her glue gun pistols around. Her computer had been wrong before, so she just started carrying weapons wherever she went.

"Numbuh 5 agrees," Numbuh 5 said as she flashed a glance at a dead alien that looked like a anthropomorphic shark, before shuddering. A loud moan rocked the halls of the ship. The strangest thing was that it sounded human. Terrified, but still curious, the six kids moved forward. As they did, the moans began to sound like cries for help, but a very pained voice. They finally found a room were the cries could be heard clearly.

"O.K, whoever is making that sound needs to behind here," Numbuh 362 said. All of the operatives were terrified out there minds.

"Oi guess I'll knock the door off," Numbuh 4 said in a shaky voice. With a hard kick, Numbuh 4 kicked the door open, letting the operatives into the room. There, they found a sight that weren't sure if they should be scared, happy, or sad. It looked like a control at one time that had been smashed to bits by the crash(Scared). Everyone was dead other then someone none of them had seen in a year, Numbuh 1(Happy). However he was being crushed under a large piece of debris(Sad).

"Numbuh 1!" All of the operatives cried as they raced over to him. Numbuhs 2, 4 and 417 got the debris of him and Numbuhs 3, 5 and 362 tried to look over his injuries. From what they could see, he was cut up all over his body, one of his eyes had been swollen shut, he had bruises everywhere and he seeming to dropping in and out of consciousness.

'Uh, R...Rachel? Is that you?" Numbuh 1 said quietly. Numbuh 362 started tearing up as she gripped Numbuh 1's hand.

"Yes, it's me. We're gonna get you out of here," Numbuh 362 as she, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 each helped lifted him up. The group slowly moved out of the ship and back to their own vehicles.

"Numbuh 417! Call the moonbase!" Numbuh 5 said to the lone operative, who had flown ahead.

"Way ahead of you!" Numbuh 417 said back as she placed a call to the moonbase. It was picked up by Numbuh 44a.

"Let me guess, medical crew?" Numbuh 44a asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, but not for me. We found Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 417 said as her ship reached outer orbit. She wasn't sure if Numbuh 44a believed her as he just stared in shock. He ended the transmission after a few minutes and Numbuh 417 found he did believe her as a medical crew quickly brought Numbuh 1 into the med bay. A big commotion was made, but luckily, Numbuh 362 used her powers as supreme leader to clear the room out. The only operative that stayed was Numbuh 10, who got special treatment because she was Numbuh 1's cousin.

"What is taking them so long? The stress is going to kill me!" Numbuh 2 whined. He had been pacing around the room for the last ten minutes. That being said, no one else was really able to sit still either. Numbuh 3 had trapped Numbuh 4 in a bearhug, which he was trying to break out of. Numbuh 5 sat on a nearby bench staring at Numbuh 1's sunglasses with Numbuh 362. Numbuh 10 and Numbuh 417 were just staring into space with Numbuh 417 mumbling things to herself every once in awhile. After what seemed like forever, the head doctor, Numbuh 02 came out.

"How's Numbuh 1 doing?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Other then a bunch of injuries, not bad. In fact he wants to see you all right now," Numbuh 02 said as he stepped aside, letting the seven operatives in. Numbuh 1 was eating a slice of pizza as the kids crowded around his bed. He quickly found himself inside a bear hug/dogpile of five of his friends and his cousin. After a while, they finally got off of him.

"While I didn't hate that, it still hurt." Numbuh 1 said.

"Consider it payback for not saying good-bye!" Numbuh 10 shot back with a grin. Numbuh 1 smiled.

"Alright, that was a bit a of jerkish move, it good to see you again, Tara," Numbuh 1 said as he and his cousin hugged again.

"So, why did you come home, Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 4 asked. Numbuh 1 looked at the ground.

"I was getting really homesick. Also, they had gi-huge-ic expectations for me. I thought I was going to the next space Numbuh 0, but the things they fight are ridiculous. After a while, I finally just gave up. Oh, and Numbuh 74.239 is an alien," Numbuh 1 explained.

"So, _that's_ why he went missing," Numbuh 362 noted.

"So, you're here to stay," Numbuh 5 said hopefully.

"I'm back for good!" Numbuh 1 announced, leading to another bear hug/dogpile from everyone but Numbuh 417, who still just stood on the side, chuckling to herself. Numbuh 1 finally took notice.

"Numbuh 417, good to see you again," Numbuh 1 said as the female pilot walked over and the two shook hands.

"Same to you old friend," Numbuh 417 said. The two hadn't seen each other for a while, but were pretty close in their CND days as they bonded over their odd appearances(Numbuh 417's eyepatch and Numbuh 1's baldness). "Nice hair by the way,"

"I can't believe it took you so long to notice," Numbuh 1 joked.

"I noticed, just didn't say anything," Numbuh 417 said, rolling her eyes. The other six kids finally took notice of the messy brown hair that had grown out of the former bald leader. Numbuh 5 ruffed it playfully.

"Numbuh 5 wishes we could see the delightfuls faces so bad right now!" Numbuh 5 laughed, which everyone but Numbuh 1 joined in on.

"Why can't we see their faces?" Numbuh 1 asked. The other six operatives faces changed into frowns or sheepish grins, rubbing their necks or arms.

"The delightfuls have been missing for a year, Nigel," Numbuh 10 said at last.

"Really?" Numbuh 1 said in a very guilty sounding tone.

"Yeah, Father's been lookin' all ovah the world for ya," Numbuh 4 said.

"It's not your fault Father has anger issues," Numbuh 5 said to her leader after seeing his guilt. Then, she remembered something. "Here, Numbuh 5 thinks you would want these back," Abby removed Nigel's G:KND's specs and placed his old sunglasses on his face.

"Thanks Numbuh 5, I was wondering how long it what take me to get out of here. I want to pick up where I left off," Numbuh 1 said in his old leader voice.

"Glad, you asked, ," Numbuh 02 said. "According to reports, you can return to active duty in about a week,"

"Sweet!" Numbuh 4 cheered. The rest of Numbuh 1's friends joined in, but the buzz of a commutator cut them off. Numbuh 417 pulled it out of her pocket and grinned at the operative calling.

"Hello?" Numbuh 417 said in a smug voice.

"Where are ye?! Aye've been lookin' all over the moonbase for ye!" Numbuh 86's shrill voice rang out into the room, forcing Numbuh 417 to pull it away from her ear to avoid her eardrums being blasted out.

"Can we talk later? I'm in the middle of something!" Numbuh 417 shot back.

"Fine! Aye'll see you at the Lime Ricky's," Numbuh 86 mumbled before hanging up.

"What did you do?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Nothing! I made a bet with Numbuh 86 and I think I lost, not sure though," Numbuh 517 sighed before turning to Numbuh 362. "Can I go? Numbuh 86 is going to kill me if I don't show,"

"You can leave, Numbuh 417," Numbuh 362 said. Numbuh 417 gave a quick salute before leaving. The rest of the kids turned back to Numbuh 1.

"So, happy to be home?" Numbuh 362 said with a smile.

"You bet!" Numbuh 1 said.

* * *

"I better not have lost this. Crud, think Numbuh 2 rubbing off on me," Numbuh 417 said as she walked into the soda bar. The bet between the pilot and the irish girl was to see who finish more of their assigned job in a month. Even with her track record, Fanny still had a much easier job, so Numbuh 417 had already brought the ten bucks she knew she was need to owe.

"Over here!" Numbuh 86 said as she waved to Numbuh 417, who sat down in the chair next her.

"Found five islands overall," Numbuh 417 groaned. Numbuh 86 grinned.

"Eighteen decommissionings," Numbuh 86 as she held out her hand, which Numbuh 417 begrudgingly placed the money in. "Ye probably coulda found more if ye hadn't been making out with Ace!"

"Not so loud!" Numbuh 417 cried as she clamped a hand over Fanny's mouth. As much as Numbuh 417 really didn't want to admit that, it was true. She had met Ace at a ship part store several years before and the two had only recently admitted their feelings and started going out. Numbuh 417 was sweating, but then grinned as she let go of her irish friend. "I wouldn't be talking miss 'I love Numbuh 60 aka Patton!'" Now, it was Numbuh 86's turn to blush.

"Aye do not!" Numbuh 86 said as Lime Ricky brought the two girls drinks.

"Getting serious for a minute, guess who finally came back today?" Numbuh 417 said. Numbuh 86's eyes got really wide.

"Numbuh 1?" Fanny guessed. Numbuh 417 nodded. "Nevah thought aye'd see him again,"

"Me neither," Numbuh 417 said. The two sat in silence until Numbuh 417 saw someone of interest.

"Hey, look who's here," Numbuh 86 turned around to find Numbuh 363 walking into the bar, his classic frown and all.

"Ye wanna tell him?" Numbuh 86 said with a devilish grin on her face.

"His reaction will be worth some laughs," Numbuh 417 responded with the same grin as the irish as the two stood up.

* * *

As Numbuh 1 continued to stuff his face, the rest of his friends told him about all then things he had missed. Harvey's demotion, the new weapons, and, his favorite, Grandfather finally passing.

"At least we never need to worry about him again," Numbuh 1 joked, getting laughs from his comrades. Suddenly, loud smashes were heard, followed by Numbuh 417 and Numbuh 86 getting thrown into the room by a very annoyed/angry Numbuh 363.

"Maybe telling him about Numbuh 1 coming back was a bad idea," Numbuh 417 groaned. Numbuh 86 nodded before the two girls fell unconscious.

"Rachel! Why couldn't you just let Numbuh 1 die?" Harvey whined. Despite everyone knowing that Nigel and Harvey didn't like each other in the slightest, they all gasped. Even if you hated another operative, you never leave anyone behind unless you need to or forgot. Even then, you still need to go back. Numbuh 362 stood up with a stoic face, grabbed Harvey by his ear and dragged him into the hallway. No could hear what was said, but when only Rachel came back with a smirk, everyone knew she had threatened Numbuh 363 with something.

"What did yew say?" Numbuh 4 asked in wonder.

"Oh, nothing, I just told him that I would shove broccoli down his throat if he ever said something like that again," Rachel said in a very happy tone.

"That's a little extreme, Numbuh 362," Numbuh 5 said, shocked.

"If you ask me, he had it coming!" Numbuh 417 groaned as she woke up. This reminded the other operatives in room that the two girls were still on the floor. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 10 helped the girls back their feet. Numbuh 86 grinned.

"Looks like ye were telling the truth," Fanny said as she punched Numbuh 417 in the shoulder. Joey climbed out of Numbuh 417's pocket and over to Numbuh 3, who quickly picked him up and started petting him.

"Sorry about him getting feisty earlier, he has trust issues," Numbuh 417 said.

"So, he's a lot like you!" Numbuh 362 joked. Everyone laughed including Numbuh 1. It felt good to be home.

 **Here you have it! The first story of the Return Verse! Just so everyone reading this knows, DON'T skip stories, most will contain elements that will come back later on! See yah!**


	2. Yelling Troopers

**OPERATION B.R.A.V.E**

 **B** oy

 **R** ecuses

 **A** pprehended

 **V** ixen

 **E** agerly

 **Summary: After Numbuh 86 is left behind on a mission with Numbuh 362, Numbuh 417, and Numbuh 5, Numbuh 60 heads off to save her and realizes something about himself and the Irish girl.**

* * *

"Listen up, you three!" Numbuh 362 said as Numbuh 417 landed a S.C.A.M.P.E.R inside a snowy forest. "The villains have plans for a secret new weapon and it's our job to steal the plans!"

"Numbuh 5 has a quick question, why didn't you just get the rest of Sector V?" Abby asked.

"I second that!" Numbuh 417 shouted from the cockpit. "I have a stupid test tomorrow and my parents are going to kill me if I fail! That being said, I don't mind going on the mission," She added quickly, not wanting to look like a kid who liked school.

"Because a girls only mission was the only way Numbuh 86 agreed to come!" Numbuh 362 responded. Numbuh 417 and 5 rolled their eyes as Numbuh 86 smiled.

"Ye got that right!" Numbuh 86 said.

"So I take it the reason I'm here is because you needed a good pilot?" Numbuh 417 said. Rachel nodded. "You made a good choice,"

"Wait, so where's Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"She can't really be trusted with missions like this," Numbuh 86 said. Numbuh 5 nodded and put on the winter gear all the girls had been given. A jacket in their respective color(362:Light Blue, 86:Green, 417:Black, 5:Dark Blue), a pair of snow pants, an ushanka(it's the hat Lee/Numbuh 84 wears), snow goggles(Numbuh 417 is using her pilot ones instead) and and a pair of S.K.A.T.E.S

* * *

 **KIDS NEXT DOOR S.K.A.T.E.S**

 **S** kating

 **K** ooly

 **A** fter

 **T** ransforming

 **E** asily

 **S** wiftly

 **Summary: A pair of boots that can gain ice skates after hitting a button on the back.**

* * *

After gettting ready, the four girls got off the S.C.A.M.P.E.R and started toward the adult complex. Things got a little annoying after Numbuh 417 learned that Joey had tagged along in her pocket, but Numbuh 362 realized he could be helpful with the distraction group. This clued the girls in that they were splitting up.

"Since I think you three have figured it out, once we get inside, we're splitting into two groups of two," Numbuh 362 told the girls. "Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 86, you two are going to find the plans." Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 86 nodded before coming to a realization.

"Wait, so you and Numbuh 417 are going to try and fight the villains by yourselves?" Numbuh 5 said in disbelief.

"Ye're crazy!" Numbuh 86 gasped.

"Not exactly, Numbuh 417 has some….distracting things on her phone and the villains are having a meeting right now which we are going to play for them," Numbuh 362 said as she grinned at Numbuh 417.

"It's funny! It's not my fault it's that hilarious," Numbuh 417 pouted as she walked onto a patch of ice, causing her to slip. "This isn't funny!" She said as she saw the supreme leader laughing at her.

"It's pretty funny," Numbuh 362 shot back between giggles. The eyepatch girl stood up, glaring at the blonde in front of her.

"O.K then, you go first!" Numbuh 417 said as she shoved Rachel onto the ice. The supreme leader was able to activate her S.K.A.T.E.S just in time. The other three turned on their own S.K.A.T.E.S and raced after her. Numbuh 5 was flying across the ice while the other three stumbled a little but were able to keep up. After a while, the fortress was in view and girls needed to act fast as a blizzard had started up that was going to last for about three days.

* * *

"O.K, why do the villains have a backdoor on this place?" Numbuh 417 said she forced the door open after the girls arrived. "It's like a painting a giant sign over the building that says 'Come stop our evil plans!'"

"Let's just be glad they do!" Numbuh 5 said as the girls walked inside. Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 86 went one way while Numbuh 362, Joey, and Numbuh 417 went the other.

"Hey, Numbuh 362? Who's running this meeting anyway?" Numbuh 417 said to her superior. The two had forgiven each other over the ice thing because incidents like that happen all the time, giving Numbuh 362 more time to think about what the girl had said. Father still didn't know Numbuh 1 had returned and the KND wanted to keep it like that and had retired from evil after a car accident nearly got him killed.

"I don't know, Avery," Numbuh 362 said, using the operative's real name, which was rare. The two walked in silence for the rest of the time until they found the meeting room.

"Let's set up over there!" Numbuh 417 whispered as she pointed to just outside the doorway. The two girls sat down next to it as Avery pulled her phone out. She grabbed a small flash drive off of it and a piece of string which she used to tie the flashdrive to her hamster.

"Is that hamster ready?" Rachel asked her partner, who gave her a thumbs up. Numbuh 417 placed the hamster in the doorway and sent him on his way. Maneuvering around a lot of feet, Joey got to a computer and placed the flash drive into the machine before running back to his owner.

"We would like to thank you all for coming," The hosts of the meeting said as they stepped out of the shadows. Numbuh 362, Numbuh 417 and Joey's jaws all hit the ground. It was the Delightful Children From Down the Lane!

"Numbuh 362, are you seeing this?" Numbuh 417 asked, still in shock. The blonde leader continued to stare. The delightfuls were nothing like how they look a year ago. The boys lacked their blue over coats, had very messy hair(you can see both of David's eyes), had their ties undone and slung across their shoulders, had cuts all over the place and Lenny was missing his helmet and nightbrace. The girls hadn't fared much better. Ashley was missing her bow, one of Constance's braids had come undone, they had lost parts of their outfits and were also covered in cuts.

"Numbuh 5, Numbuh 86! Do you read me?" Numbuh 362 hissed into a communicator.

"This is Numbuh 5! We read you loud and clear! Are you guys in trouble?" Numbuh 5 shouted into the other end.

"No, but we found who is hosting this thing!" Numbuh 417 said as she leaned over Numbuh 362's shoulder.

"Who?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"The Delightful Children From Down the Lane!" Both girls said at the same time. On the other end of the line, there was complete silence. Numbuh 86, who had been hacking the computer for the weapon plans, didn't stop, but stared with a shocked look on her face. All this time, everyone thought the Delightful were dead or had gone missing. Fanny didn't stop and quickly found the weapon.

"What is dat thing?" Numbuh 5 marveled. It looked like an anti-aircraft gun, but it had the power to knock the moon out of orbit.

"They're trying to take out the moonbase!" Numbuh 362 said over the comlink. It reminded Numbuhs 5 and 86 that the other two were listening in on the meeting as it was going on. Then, Numbuh 5 heard snickering, before full blown laughter.

"Uh, you done yet?" Numbuh 5 said to Numbuh 86.

"And done!" Numbuh 86 said triumphantly, holding up what looked like a bigger flash drive. Numbuh 5 grinned and the two girls headed over to where Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 417 were. Numbuh 5 had ran ahead and found why the girls were laughing from before.

"What is-" Numbuh 86 started to say, until she looked into the meeting room and saw what Numbuh 417 had done. It was a ten hour loop of the famous Narwhal Song. Everyone knew that Avery was prone to walking into a crowded room with that playing and just see who long it took the operatives to guess it was her. But that wasn't why they were laughing. What was funny was the adults just staring dumbfounded as the Delightfuls tried to pull up the plans for the moonbase destroying gun.

"Hey! What are those KND operatives doing here?" The Toiletnator yelled out, grabbing the other villains' attention. The girls looked at each other. How did that guy find them?

"Crud," Was all Numbuh 362 could manage out before the villains started to advance on the four girls.

"If you losers want a fight, come and get one!" Numbuh 417 cried as she rushed into the fray, glue guns drawn. The other four girls quickly joined. Despite the foursome's skills, the adults were too big in numbers to get any damage done quickly. Also, the girls were beginning to take injuries.

"Retre-GAH!" Numbuh 362 yelled out as she was surrounded and tackled by some of Stickybeard's crew.

"Rachel!" Numbuh 417 said she rushed over to help her leader. Despite taking a couple slashes herself, she was able to pull Numbuh 362 out.

"Numbuh 5! Catch!" Numbuh 86 said as tossed Numbuh 5 the flash drive.

"Got it!" Numbuh 5 said. "Why are you givin' this to me?"

"Aye'll hold them off! You and Numbuh 417 get Numbuh 362 to safety!" The irish girl cried.

"We are not leaving you here!" Numbuh 362 said as she tried to stand up. However, due to the fact she was badly beaten up and bleeding from some of the cuts from the swords, she had to lean on Numbuh 417 to get to her feet.

"That's why aye'm not givin' you a choice!" Numbuh 86 said as she rushed into the crowd of villains. The other three girls knew they had to run. But Numbuh 362 didn't want to leave her close friend behind.

"We'll come back for her once the storm lets up!" Numbuh 5 said, finally getting Numbuh 362 follow her and Numbuh 417. Some of the villains tried to chase the three escapees but found that it was growing colder and the blizzard had picked up speed.

"They won't get away," Knightbrace said confidently as the villains returned to taking care of the last uninvited guest.

* * *

"We've got to get out of here!" Numbuh 417 said as they reached the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Numbuh 362 was starting to get woozy from the blood lost, so she layed down on the bed in the back and groaned.

"Numbuh 417, you still think you can get us out of here? The villains are sure to come eventually," Numbuh 5 said. She quickly got her answer as Numbuh 417 started the ship up.

"I….flew in a hurricane once and it….wasn't so bad. You just need….to ride the wind in a way," Numbuh 417 said in a pained voice. She knew why she had taken those gaps. Blood loss mixed with being really tired wasn't a good combo. Numbuh 5 looked at her own injuries. She had gotten into a duel with Knightbrace and Mega Mom, who gotten quite a few hits in. She had several cuts on her face and arms and one of her hands had been stupefied.

"I still feel bad we had to leave Fanny behind," Numbuh 362 said as she clutched her side. Numbuh 5 walked over to her. She was no medic, that was Numbuh 3's job, but she knew a little. Her parents were doctors after all. Abby went to examine the wound. Numbuh 362 tried to keep hold, but she was already getting weaker, so it wasn't very hard for Numbuh 5 to move her hand away. The cut was very pretty bad, but wasn't very deep, so Numbuh 5 knew that the best thing to do would be to get to the moonbase.

"Numbuh 362, you need to stay awake!" Numbuh 5 said when she saw her leader starting to doze off. Abby knew that blood loss plus fainting/sleeping times five or so minutes equals was a one way trip to the big bright place in the sky.

"Tell us why you like Numbuh 1 so much!" Numbuh 417 yelled from the front of the vehicle as Joey nuzzled up to her. Abby chuckled, she knew Numbuh 417 was also trying to keep from passing out. Numbuh 5 could tell the plan was working as Numbuh 362 chuckled a little and blushed.

"His accent is….adorable, he looks amazing…...and his new hair isn't helping….turn me away, he never...shies away from a mission," Numbuh 362 continued to talk until the reached moonbase were all three girls passed out.

* * *

"What wrong, Numbuh 86? You sad because you were a big old failure?" The Delightfuls taunted. Numbuh 86 had put a good fight, but had been defeated, beaten and thrown into a cell.

"Let me out and I'll show you who the real failure is, Sector Z!" Numbuh 86 scoffed. After the Zero incident, Numbuh 1 had publicly informed everyone about what happened to Sector Z and the scientists were working long and hard to try and make a recommissioning module so powerful, it could bring them back to normal. The creepy kids laughed.

"We were never members of your Kids Next Doofuses! In three days time, you'll be singing to a very different tune!" With that, they walked off and Numbuh 86's facade dropped. She was trying to act tough, but right now, she really couldn't. She had no idea if Numbuh 362, Numbuh 417, and Numbuh 5 had made it back. Rachel was her boss and one of her closest and only friends, Abby had the flash drive and Avery was also a close friend and the two liked having soda drinking contests together. Fanny had also taken a beating from the villains and had her gear taken, leaving her in her normal clothes. She wasn't really sure what would get her first: the injures, the cold or the villains. She just wished she had someone else. Numbuh 86 crawled over to the corner and curled into a ball, she was freezing.

* * *

 _"Aye'm a big failure!" A short redheaded girl was huddled in the corner of the arctic training base, crying to herself. The drill sergeant, Numbuh 204 was mad at her. A small group of teens had attacked the base and she, along with some of the other cadets fought against them. They had managed to drive them away from the training grounds, but when they went to tell Numbuh 204, he got so angry them. He was one of few people almost every KND operative was afraid of. He was very muscular and had his brown hair in a crew cut. When he asked who the leader was, she had stepped up. She didn't know the name of the kids who had lead it, it just seemed like the right thing to do. Numbuh 204 didn't seem to think so._

 _"You should have gotten me!" He had screamed at her. "Numbuh 100 is going to have your head for this!"_

 _"But sir…" One of the other cadets started to say._

 _"ENOUGH!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "The rest of you are dismissed!" All of the cadets quickly ran except for two girls, one was a blonde and the other was a brunette. They lingered for a little and then walked out, but the redhead was pretty sure she had spotted them listening in._

 _"And you!" Numbuh 204 yelled at the girl in front of him. "I'm reporting this to Numbuh 100 and if I get my way, you're out of the CND! Now GET OUT!" The redhead waited until she was out of Numbuh 204's earshot before breaking down._

 _"Hey,"_

 _The redhead looked up, it front of her where the two girls who had lingered in Numbuh 204's office. This allowed the girl to get a better look at them. It's was nothing special really, other then the brown haired girl having an eyepatch and a scar._

 _"Hi," The redhead said in a quiet voice. "My name's Fanny,"_

 _"My name's Rachel and this is Avery,"_

 _"Nice to meet ye," Fanny said as she stood up._

 _"Thanks for taking the fall for us," Avery said. Fanny's eyes bugged out. These were the cadets leading the counterattack!_

 _"Man, boys suck!" Rachel said with a chuckle._

 _"Yeah! They're the worst!" Avery joined in with a laugh._

 _"They sure are!" Fanny laughed. The three girls walked off. Neither Avery or Rachel knew that Fanny was going to take those words to heart or as far as she did._

* * *

Numbuh 362 groaned as she woke up. After the "never to be spoken of or repeated again" incident, the medical bay had been revamped. There was now a treatment room along with several smaller rooms for housing patients overnight. The outfits had also changed. Instead of the doctors breaking into operatives house's to steal pajamas, all patients now wore white pants with a white tank top with the red cross on the back and slippers. Numbuh 362 was going to be quiet, until she saw that Numbuh 417 and Numbuh 5 were both up already, the former watching something on T.V with Joey resting on her shoulder and the latter listening to music.

"Bout time you woke up!" Numbuh 417 said as she turned to face Numbuh 362

"How long was I out?" Numbuh 362 asked.

"A few weeks," Numbuh 417 said.

"WHAT!" Numbuh 362 cried.

"She's pranking you, it's been about a day," Numbuh 5 said with an exasperated look on her face. Numbuh 362 glared at Numbuh 417, who snickered to herself before heading back to whatever show she was watching. Numbuh 362 groaned as she stood up. While it was no longer bleeding and bandaged up, she had been cut pretty hard from one of the swords. Under normal circumstances, she would have seen how long it would take her to get better or grab something to eat, but after that dream she had, she was a little weirded out.

'Why am I having a flashback as a fever dream?' She thought to herself as she walked over to join Numbuh 417 and Joey at the T.V. Thankfully, she was watching The Lion King and nothing Numbuh 362 hated or deemed stupid.

"Is this to reprimand me for the prank I pulled on you? Cause, I will switch to something you hate," Numbuh 417 said without taking her eyes off the screen.

"No, I wanted to ask if you had any flashbacks when you were out," Numbuh 362 responded. This time, Numbuh 417 turned to face her while the hamster continued to stare at the screen.

"Yeah, it was to the that time we joked about how much boys sucked back training," Numbuh 417 replied.

"In hindsight, we really shouldn't have said that," Numbuh 362 grinned and two girls laughed about it. Numbuh 362 started to head back over to her bed, but Numbuh 417 stopped her.

"Wanna watch the rest with me? We never get to hang out anymore," Avery asked with a grin. Rachel sat back down, smiling. After a while, Numbuh 02 finally came in.

"I have good news and bad news, which do you want first?" The head doctor said with a clipboard in his hand.

"Give us the good," Numbuh 5 called out as she walked over to join the others.

"You'll all be fit for active duty in about the time it takes that blizzard to end," Numbuh 02 said with a grin. The three girls let out a cheer.

"Wait, what's the bad?" Numbuh 417 realized there was still bad news that the doctor wanted to tell them.

"Numbuh 60's gone missing. We fear he went it to rescue Numbuh 86," Numbuh 02 said as he rubbed the back of his head. Numbuh 362 sighed.

"He's on his own, we can't reach him with the storm," Numbuh 362 said as she hung her head.

"Oh, as for more good news, we got you three a pizza," Numbuh 02 said as he dropped a pizza box on the table near by. All three girls rushed over to it, breaking their previous moods.

"Wow! This is great!" Numbuh 417 said as she bit into a slice.

"Yeah! There's just one problem," Numbuh 5 said as she looked at the box.

"Which is?"

"There are sixteen slices and only three of us. Who gets the last piece?" Numbuh 5 said as the all of the girls looked at the box. Sure enough, there was only one piece left. All three girls glared at each other.

The sounds of fighting and screaming rocked the moonbase medbay for ten minutes.

* * *

Numbuh 60 let out a groan. He had flown into worst of the blizzard, which had damaged the jets on his S.C.A.M.P.E.R, meaning he had no way out until the storm ended. The worst part was that that this place was really outside of civilization, meaning he couldn't go to a treehouse for backup.

"Guess I'm on my own until this storm lets up," Patton mumbled as he started his way over to the villain's compound. He was used to the cold and blizzards, so he just grabbed a pair of snow goggles. He did work in the arctic base, after all and all that time in the cold meant he could skate without actual skates. After reaching the ice patch, he stopped.

'Why should I help her? It's not like she'll thank me after this!' Patton thought. 'No, the Kids Next Door help any kid in need, operative or not. But still, why didn't I bring anyone else?' With that, he started across the ice. He soon found the building.

"I'm not going in the door," He thought out loud. He circled around the building to find an open window. He squeezed through it.

"I need to hurry!" Numbuh 60 said as he ran around the cold hallways, stopping to avoid the occasional villain or Ice Cream Man. After a while, he found something. It wasn't the spot they were holding Numbuh 86, but something else. It was a big chair with metal bars to hold someone's hands and feet down. A bowl was hovering over it and the chair had a bunch of wires running from it to a big computer behind it. Nearby was a bunch solar panels. Numbuh 60 couldn't really get a good look at it because something hard smashed into the back of his head, knocking him out. Behind him, five voices chuckled.

"Perfect! Another test subject! Those idiots may have stolen our plans, but we still have a trump card!" The delightfuls cackled as the dragged Patton to the cells.

* * *

After failing to get any sleep, Fanny had been drawing on the cell wall with a rock. It's hard to sleep when you're in an enemy's cell with no one else you know and you're freezing to death. Anytime she her footsteps, she'd put the rock down and try to look tough. This time, the Delightfuls opened the cell.

"What do ye want!" Numbuh 86 tried to scream, but because they weren't feeding her or giving her anything to drink, and she was getting sick, it came out like a rasp.

"We just thought you would like some company!" The Delightfuls cackled as they tossed the unconscious body of Numbuh 60 in the cell before slamming the door. Numbuh 86 lost all anger she had before as she crawled over to her comrade.

"Numbuh 60? Are ye O.K?" Numbuh 86 said. Patton groaned.

"Numbuh 86, is that you? You're coming out like a blur," He said as he woke up. Numbuh 86 wrapped her arms around him. After a full day, she was happy to have at least someone she knew, even if it was a boy.

"Did the others make it back to moonbase?" Fanny asked nervously. She still needed to know if those plans were away from the Delightfuls or the moonbase was still in danger.

"They made it back, and the plans are being held on the moonbase. Numbuh 362 was still unconscious before I left, but I think she is up by now," Numbuh 60 reported as he sat up. "Where are we?"

"Inside a cell in the place," Numbuh 86 groaned. "By the way, where is this place? Numbuh 417 and Numbuh 362 never mentioned where we were going."

"I think it's a mountain range, I just used the preset coordinates from you guys," Numbuh 60 admitted with a shrug. "And, because the blizzard, we're stuck here," Patton flinched, fully expecting to get hit with one of Numbuh 86's rage outs. So, he was surprised and a little scared when she just sighed.

"Aye'm thinkin' you have a better chance of getting out here over me," Numbuh 86 said as she looked at the floor. Numbuh 60 was about ask why, until he got a good look at the girl imprisoned with him. Numbuh 86 had taken a beating from the villains. She was cut up pretty bad, had a black eye, was limping and seemed to be getting sick. Nervously, Patton put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not leaving you behind and I'm sure the Kids Next Door won't either," He said. Numbuh 86 hugged him again.

"Thank ye," Numbuh 86 said.

'What scares me is that this feels good,' Patton thought to himself.

* * *

"What's so special about a cruddy laser gun?" Numbuh 4 ranted. The rest of Sector V had been called up to the moonbase and, along with Numbuh 417, Numbuh 5, and Numbuh 362, were being told there was something odd in the blueprints for the moonbase destroying gun.

"I'm with Numbuh 4, it's just a laser gun that the Delightfuls can't build since was have the plans," Numbuh 417 said, bored.

"That's the thing," Numbuh 71.562 said as he rubbed his chin. "We found what looks like hidden second plans that have been completed,"

"Which are?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"It's a perfection chair," The scientist said nervously.

"What's it do?" Numbuh 3 asked in her classic cheerful tone.

"It will turn you into a 'perfect' child. Which means it will make so you don't rebel and you have zero resistance against an adult's order," Numbuh 71.562 said gravely. The seven kids now realized what was going to happen to Numbuh 60 and Numbuh 86 if they didn't save them.

"When does it say they are going to test it for the first time?" Numbuh 1 said.

"Well, because they don't have the money to buy electricity, it's solar powered, so as soon as the blizzard ends." Numbuh 71.562 responded.

"As soon as the sun comes up tomorrow, we are heading down there!" Numbuh 362 declared. The doctor had checked out the three girls and minus Rachel now having a black eye(three guess how that happened), they could return to their normal positions. This included a rescue mission.

* * *

Back in the Delightfuls cell, Numbuh 60 was laying his 'bed'(really just a slab of stone) thinking about what he has seen before he was knocked out.

"Yer being really quite," Numbuh 86 said from the other bed. Numbuh 60 looked at her.

"Before they brought me in here, I saw something that looked like an solar powered electric chair," Patton explained.

"Aye wonder what's it's for," Numbuh 86 said before shivering.

"You cold?" Patton asked his cellmate.

"Ye think?" Fanny responded as she rolled her eyes. Numbuh 60 sighed. Even after nearly three days with no food or water and she could still be a big annoyance. Either way, he took of his jacket and gave it to her. It took Numbuh 86 a few seconds to register the gesture.

"Thanks, but aren't ye cold now?"" Numbuh 86 questioned.

"Nah, I'm used the cold now. Arctic base remember?" Numbuh 60 replied with a laugh. Numbuh 86 rolled her eye, but smiled. "I'm gonna try and get some sleep," He said.

"Aye know this is going to sound really stupid," Numbuh 86 started to say as she sat up.

"Ask away," Patton said as he sat up.

"Can we sleep together? It's freezing and aye'm still pretty cold, even with yer jacket," Numbuh 86 admitted as she rubbed her arm sheepishly.

"Sure thing Fan-" Numbuh 60 said before catching himself. "Numbuh 86,"

"No one nevah uses my real name," Numbuh 86 said she layed down next to Numbuh 60.

"Sorry," Patton said as he flinched, waiting for Numbuh 86 to punch him.

"It was comforting," Numbuh 86 said with a smile. "Also….."

"Also what?"

"Two for flinching," Fanny said as she planted two kisses on Numbuh 60's cheek. Patton nearly fell off of the stone bed in shock.

"I thought you hated boys," Patton said in surprise.

"Aye've always had a thing for you, even when the boy hating thing happened," Numbuh 86 admitted.

"That's funny, because I think I have some feelings for you," Numbuh 60 admitted as well. Without really thinking, the two kissed on the lips this time. They pulled back, blushing.

"Good night, Numbuh 86," Numbuh 60 said.

"Good night, Numbuh 60," Numbuh 86 said back. With that, the two fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms..

* * *

This was it, the blizzard had ended and the sun was already out. It was now or never to save Numbuh 60 and Numbuh 86. In the moonbase hanger, Numbuh 362 was telling Numbuh 2 the location of the fort.

"That's nearly ninety miles outside of any town or city!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed in shock. "How did the Delightfuls find it?"

"We're not that sure," Numbuh 362 admitted with a shrug. "But all that matters is that we get down there fast!" With that Numbuh 2 ran to his own ship. Numbuh 362 walked over to Numbuh 417, who was inside The Sky Slicer's cockpit already.

"Well, I see you're already to go, but this mission will take perfect timing, wits, and power! Think you can pull it off?" Rachel asked with a grin.

"Nope! But when has ever stopped me?" Avery responded with a laugh as she pulled her goggles onto her face. With that, Rachel ran off to another ship.

* * *

Inside of Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 60's cell, the two were still sleeping snuggled up to each other. The Delightfuls then slammed the door open, shocking the two awake.

"While we hate to interrupt this wonderful scene, it's time to go," The Delightfuls said wickedly. Constance and Ashley grabbed Fanny and forced her arms behind her back as they lead her out. Then the boys did the same to Patton. The DCFDTL then brought the two into the room with the chair that Patton had seen on the day he was captured.

"This is perfection chair, which will turn you two into perfect little children that do everything adults say!" They said. "So who going first?" They grinned as Patton pulled Fanny behind him.

"How about we flip a coin?" Lenny said as he held out a quarter. "Heads, 86 and tails, 60." He flipped the coin, covering it so that only his 'siblings' could see it.

"What are they doing?" Numbuh 86 whispered.

"I don't know," Numbuh 60 responded. "But, if it's me, run away as face as you can," Numbuh 86 nodded slowly. Then, the Delightfuls pounced.

"Heads!" They yelled as they pulled Fanny away from Patton. The drill sergeant put up a good fight, so David, Lenny, and Ashley dragged him over to a chair in corner and tied him to it, before returning to help strap the irish girl in.

"Let her go!" Patton screamed as he fought his ropes.

"You Kids Next Dumb may have stolen the plans for our gun and made the other adults leave, but we are going to steal your bravery and resistance!" They said as they went push the button that would take away all the traits Fanny cared about.

 **BOOM!**

The wall on the other side of the room fell in as Sector V, Numbuh 362, and Numbuh 417 all stood with weapons drawn. While Numbuh 60 and Numbuh 86 grinned, the Delightfuls just stared.

"Didn't we send you three running?" Ashley said as she pointed to Abby, Rachel, and Avery.

"No, first we stole your plans, then we fought your goons, _then_ we went running," Numbuh 417 explained.

"Grrrrrr!" The Delightfuls said as they went to turn the machine on. This time, the kids reacted and blasted the machine. While Numbuhs 1,4, and 5 chased after the Delightfuls, who running away screaming, Numbuhs 2 and 3 untied Numbuh 60 and Numbuhs 362 and 417 got Numbuh 86 unstrapped.

"Nice off ye to show up!" Numbuh 86 said as she rubbed her wrist. She was met by a hug from her two friends.

"Good to see you too," Numbuh 417 said as Numbuh 86 returned the hug. Behind them, Patton grinned.

* * *

 **A few days later**

Back on the moonbase, things were back to normal. Well, as normal as things could be with the reveal that Numbuhs 60 and 86 were now dating. Fanny tried to deny it, but most of the operatives could see right through her. Numbuh 362 was walking around when she saw three familiar faces coming towards.

"Guess who couldn't stay in the medbay!" Numbuh 417 said with a laugh. Numbuh 86 was leaning on Numbuh 60. She was diagnosed with a fever by the time the kids got back to the moonbase. She was discovered to have a sprained ankle as well along with the cuts, but was still as feisty as ever.

"We can't celebrate forever," Numbuh 60 said.

"Why not?" Numbuh 417 asked as she stared at him. The other two girls also turned their glazes onto him.

"Now we know the Delightfuls are back! What do we do?" Patton responded.

"Bring Sector Z back home,"

The kids turned around. Numbuh 1 was leaning on a nearby wall. They all grinned.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Numbuh 86 said. Numbuh 362 walked back to her office and Numbuhs 1 and 417 headed back to hanger. They did have missions do, after all.

"Maybe we should get you back the medical branch," Numbuh 60 said to his new girlfriend.

"Only if ye do me a favor," Fanny said as she put her hands on Patton's shoulder. He responded by putting his hands on her waist.

"I think I like this favor," Numbuh 60 said. And with that, the two kissed

 _ **End Transmission**_

 **Second story is finished! Next episode will be classic Sector V goodness, I swear. Also just because I did it first does not mean that 60x86 is my favorite couple! My real favorites are getting there own story later down the line! Lastly, I will be on hiatus for a while so you will be waiting about a month for a new story! FireFlamerx9z, signing off!**


	3. Back to the basics

**Operation T.O.Y.S**

 **T** yrant

 **O** rbafies

 **Y** outh

 **S** tuff

 **Summary:** A villain called the Toy Tyrant is going around trapping toys in his "Orb of Holding" and it's up to Sector V to stop him.

* * *

Nighttime is a peaceful time. A quiet time. But not tonight for the Fulbrights. After all of the lights in the house went out, there was a bright flash. No one woke up but a man dressed in blue robes and holding a staff with an orb at the top. He looked around before opening a door. Inside Numbuh 86/Fanny was fast asleep, surrounded by Rainbow Monkeys.

"Perfect," The man chuckled as he held up his staff. In a flash, all of the stuffed animals were stucked into the orb. He left and opened the next door, which was Numbuh 85/Paddy's room, which was littered with action figures and repeated the process. Lastly, he stepped into Shaunie's room, sucked all of his brickos into the orb and vanished as quickly as he arrived. His work wasn't discovered until morning, when Fanny screamed so loud she woke the whole neighborhood. All of her Rainbow Monkeys were gone.

* * *

"Aye'm telling ye! I go to bed, my Rainbow Monkeys are here! When Aye wake up, POOF! They're gone!" Numbuh 86 hysterically ranted to Numbuh 1. After Numbuh 362 heard(in more ways then one) about the problem, she had sent a Sector to investigate. Unfortunately, it was Numbuh 86's least favorite Sector, Sector V.

"Hey Numbuh 1! No sign of any toys in Numbuh 85's room!" Numbuh 5 reported as she walked in with Numbuh 2.

"Nothin' in Shaunie room either!" Numbuh 4 reported as he walked in with Numbuh 3.

"Seems like the Toy Tyrant's work," Numbuh 1 decided.

"The Toy Tyrant?" Numbuh 85 said as he walked in with Shaunie.

"Who's that?" Shaunie asked.

"He goes around, trapping kid's toys in his orb, in hopes no kid ever plays with them again!" Numbuh 1 said grimly. All of the Fulbright kids gasped. Numbuh 86 then spoke.

"Ye better get my stuff back! Aye'd help, but aye have decommissioning to deal with," Numbuh 86 told them.

"Yeah, I'd help, but I have to get back to my Sector. After all, I am the leader now that HARVEY's gone," Numbuh 85 announced. Shaunie looked like he wanted to say something, but stopped at the last second. Numbuh 1's watch suddenly started buzzing, meaning someone was calling him.

"Hello?" Numbuh 1 asked into the watch.

"Nig-Numbuh 1!" It was Numbuh 362. "A nearby toy store is under attack! Go check it out!" With that, Sector V headed out.

* * *

Sure enough, the Toy Tyrant was causing panic at the local toy store. When Sector V arrived, kids and employees alike were running around in panic as the villain sucked more and more toys into his staff.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR, BATTLE STATIONS!" Numbuh 1 yelled out, rallying the kids next to him. This, however, had the unwanted effect of getting the Toy Tyrant's attention.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Kid Next Door! You pests need to learn you place!" The villains said as he fired a blast at the Sector V. All of them dodged out of the way.

"Okay, Oi'm gonna kick your butt into next week!" Numbuh 4 yelled out as he fired his M.U.S.K.E.T at the Toy Tyrant. The blasts hit the man and knocked him to the ground.

"Maybe you shouldn't _Toy_ with us next time!" Numbuh 2 joked, causing Numbuh 5 to groan. With them both distracted, The Toy Tyrant teleported away, landing on a nearby shelf.

"You children have become very annoying! I think it's time I go to the source of the power!" The villain yelled as he started teleporting towards the treehouse.

"My rainbow monkeys!" Numbuh 3 yelled out as she ran after the Toy Tyrant.

"Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 1 tried to stop her, but to no avail, so he and the rest of the team hopped into their ship and raced after Numbuh 3. When they reached the treehouse, they found Numbuh 3 surprising holding the villain to a stand still.

"Let's turn the tables on this!" Numbuh 2 said as he tossed the others weapons. With all five of the operatives working together. The villain was having a much harder time fending them off and was being worn down very quickly. When a blast from Numbuh 1 finally knocked him over, the Toy Tyrant teleported out of the treehouse.

"How do we find him now!?" Numbuh 5 yelled in frustration.

"When we tackled him in the toy store, I planted a tracking bug on his staff!" Numbuh 2 said proudly as he held up a tracker.

"Let's end this once and for all!" Numbuh 1 yelled out followed by a chorus of "YEAHs"

* * *

"Whoa!" Numbuh 2 said as he looked at the Toy Tyrant's fortress. It looked like a toy castle with turrets and everything.

"Wait! TURRETS?" Numbuh 1 said realization. Sure enough, the turrets began firing on the ship.

"How are we going to get through?!" Numbuh 5 yelled over the gunfire.

"We're going right through the front door!" Numbuh 2 announced from the cockpit. "Everyone, HANG ONTO YOUR UNDERWEAR!" Before anyone could stop him, Numbuh 2 slammed the ship straight into the castle gates. Sure enough, the Toy Tyrant was sitting on a throne, rubbing his orb in a rather creepy.

"Alright yew toy stealin' loser! Give us back those toys and we'll spare ya a trip to the hospital!" Numbuh 4 ordered the villain. Instead the villain just laughed at him.

"No, because I am only getting STARTED!" The Toy Tyrant said as he revealed a conveyor belt heading towards a set of rotating blades. He then used his orb to drop a bunch of Rainbow monkeys onto the conveyor belt, which were then shredded. As soon as Numbuh 3 saw this, she just stared as the villain started monologuing. Once she registered what just happened, fire formed in her eyes and she tackled the villain and started beating him.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO RAINBOW MONKEYS!" The normal bubbly operative was wailing away on the villain, ignoring his pleas for mercy and help. Sector V just stood behind them, watching the beating in fear and awe. After Numbuh 3 picked up his staff and started pounding him with that, Numbuh 1 finally spoke.

"So…..I'm calling the moonbase?"

* * *

"Wait, so Numbuh 3 did _this_?!" Numbuh 362 asked in surprise as she watched Numbuh 60 and one of his workers drag the beaten body of the Toy Tyrant onto a ship.

"I really wish I was making that up," Numbuh 1 replied, causing Numbuh 362 to flinch. Numbuh 3 had returned to her happy, bubbly normal self as she played with Numbuh 86, who now had her Rainbow Monkeys back.

"Hey, Numbuh 3? Oi have something to tell ya," Numbuh 4 said as he walked over.

"What?" Numbuh 3 asked

"Nevah do that again please!"

 **And you all thought Numbuh 4 was gonna confess! Sorry it took so long to get this out! I had a lot on my mind and then school started again! Ugh! I'm with the KND, school is the worse! Next story will be bringing back some villains I really wish we saw more of and an interesting headcannon I have for them! Also sorry this was kinda short! I just really wanted to get a story out!**


	4. Returns of old soldiers

Operation R.A.I.D

 **R** unning

 **A** sians

 **I** nsanely

 **D** angerous

After a raid on the former delightful mansion, the ITFBTM are sent to spy on some of the top operatives. This goes about as well as you'd expect.

* * *

 **Before we start, I just wanted to say that for the five of you have that probably haven't figured this out, Numbuh 417 is an author avatar that's based on me(Not totally the same though), so sorry if she's getting a lot of focus. At least she has a reason for not being around in the show! She's a moonbase pilot(More detail in first episode) and she lives somewhere else.(Revealed in this episode) Also this episode(plus two later ones) will being showing some more of her personality and backstory. Trust me, this girl's got a reason for the way she behaves.**

"Kids Next Door rules!"

"Kids Next Door rules, Numbuh 362 sir!"

Inside the Kids Next Door auditorium, Numbuh 362 stood in the middle of thousands of Kid Next Door operatives, all eager to hear what had to be said.

"As I'm sure most of you know, Father is still missing," Numbuh 362 said as she paused letting everyone cheer before continuing. "As annoying as he could be, his mansion was full of some great stuff, so, we're going on a little raiding trip!" This lead to more cheers and shouts as everyone rushed to the hanger. Numbuh 362 dismissed her guards before walking after everyone.

"A raid? Who are you and what have you done with Rachel?" Numbuh 417 said as she walked up behind her friend.

"What's wrong with me doing a raid?" Numbuh 362 shot back, a smile forming on her face.

"I have been begging you for months to do this! And NOW of all times you pick to do it?" Numbuh 417 responded.

"Well…...I things do and _requests to remove my brother to shred_!" Numbuh 362 smirked as she held a piece of paper in Numbuh 417's face. Before Numbuh 417 could look over it, a scream was heard as Numbuh 363 took off down the hall, a monstrous shadow following him, which shrank as it got closer, revealing it to be Joey, who ran over to his owner.

"Good boy, Joey!" She said as the hamster jumped in her pocket. Behind her, Numbuh 362 couldn't help but grin.

* * *

"What if the delightfuls are there?" Numbuh 14 shouted over a com channel. By now, nearly every operative on the planet was surrounding the mansion, all ready to grab some stuff from Father.

"Let's turn them back to normal!" Numbuh 60 said.

"I've told you, we're not done yet! It needs to have a power source of over eleventy billion to work!" Numbuh 71.562 argued. "I don't even know if we've hit ninety billion yet! We have a process to get it higher but we'd need to test the first design out first!"

"BORing!" Numbuh 417 yelled at them. "Let's just go!"

"Be patient, Numbuh 417!" Numbuh 362 yelled back from Sector V's ship.

"I'm about as patient as a rodent and you know it!"

"She seems nice," Numbuh 3 said, oblivious to fact she knew Numbuh 417 pretty well.

"Sir, I can confirm that the mansion is empty," Numbuh 88(He's that dog guy from GRADUATES) said from his own ship.

"Well then, KIDS NEXT DOOR! RAID!" Numbuh 362 said as several operatives made a beeline for the mansion. All of them quickly jumped out of their ships and raced inside

"Man, this place is creepy! Creepier then normal, I mean," Numbuh 2 said as he walked into the main room. It was quiet, almost too quiet…

 **CRASH!**

All of the operatives jumped at sound, only to meet a laughing Numbuh 417 and another girl. She looked a little younger then Numbuh 417. The girl was wearing a soccer jersey, leggings, and high-tops and had light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Um, Numbuh 417, what are you doing with Numbuh 37?" Numbuh 1 asked Numbuh 417, who was still trying to compose herself.

"And I thought you were supposed to be smart!" Numbuh 37 said to Numbuh 1. "I'm Numbuh 417's younger sister!" Almost everyone's jaws hit the floor. Numbuh 37, the leader of Sector NJ and a up and coming soccer star, was related to Numbuh 417, a secretive pilot that can't even ride a bike? Numbuh 417 face plamed.

"I'm gonna go see if I find anything cool," She whispered to her sister, who just jumped on her back.

"Give me a piggy back ride!" Numbuh 37 demanded.

"Fine!"

* * *

After nearly three hours, Father's mansion had been almost completely stripped of anything that was inside. There was just one thing that was confusing Numbuh 1. Father had stolen a bunch of toys over the years and had stashed them in a safe. So why was the safe nowhere to be found?

"Hey, Numbuh 1? Any reason you're starin' off into space?" Numbuh 4 asked his leader as he helped Numbuh 3 carry some rainbow monkeys back to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"You have been like that for a while, boss," Numbuh 5 said as she came up to him.

"I searched every inch of this place twice and I can't find that safe!" Numbuh 1 moaned. Now, his sector knew what he was talking about.

"Maybe it's like a hidden passage, like it the movies!" Numbuh 3 suggested.

"That's…...actually a really good idea, Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 2 admitted. Numbuh 1 was staring at the wall, looking for a switch or out of place brick.

"What do we have here?" Numbuh 1 said as he pushed a brick back into the wall. Suddenly, the wall slid open and Numbuh 1 was sweep up in a wave of toys, weapons, and other items.

"Hey everyone! Numbuh 1 found Father's toy safe!" A random operative yelled out and soon, the room was filled with operatives, taking back what Father had stolen.

"Hey, that's my old baseball bat!"

"My dolls!"

"My football helmet!"

"Who's weird sunglasses are these?" Numbuh 4 said as he picked up a pair of visor sunglasses. They were the kind that looked like normal ones, but had all glass frames other then the piece that went over your ears. Wally never got a chance to try them on because, Numbuh 417 had returned and yanked them out of his hands.

"Hey! I thought I broke these!" Numbuh 417 said overjoyed. "Thanks for finding 'em for me!"

"Try them on!" Numbuh 3 suggested.

"I really rather not….." Numbuh 417 muttered.

"Oh, come on, Avery!" Numbuh 86 begged. "Ye haven't wore those in years!"

"Fine!" Numbuh 417 reluctantly put the sunglasses on. "Whoa! I forgot how good these felt!"

"See? You look fine!" Numbuh 362 told her as she put her hand on her shoulder.

"I guess you're right. I think I've got everything I need, I'm gonna load up the _Sky Slicer_ and head home," Numbuh 417, seemingly just trying to end the conversation. As she headed outside to finish loading up her things, two sets of eyes watched her from a nearby tree.

"Sister! Our target it getting ready to leave!" The brother from the Interesting Twins From Beneath the Mountain said to his sister.

"I can see that, brother!" The sister snapped back at him. "Ready the grappling hook!" The brother pulled out a gun with a large hook sticking out of it. As soon as Numbuh 417 flew towards them, the Brother fired the hook, lifting two into the air. They then started to laugh before slamming into several trees with the scream of pain each time.

* * *

Nearly one hour later, Numbuh 417 landed in a backyard, dropping the twins into a mud puddle. Completely oblivious to the twins, she walked into her house. After dragging themselves out of the mud, the ITFBTM watched as she pet a dark tan dog as she grabbed something out of the fridge.

"Kennedy(Numbuh 37's real name), if you wanted the leftover wings, you really shouldn't have gone back to your treehouse," Numbuh 417 laughed to herself as she put some chicken wings in a microwave and walked back outside. The twins then dove into a brush to avoid being spotted, not realizing it was a thorn bush.

"We can not…" The sister started to say.

"...get out until she leaves," The brother finished as the both started to hold their breaths so Numbuh 417 wouldn't hear them. The operative grabbed her sunglasses, a mini fridge, a sound system, a flash drive, and some DVDs. She then returned inside as the twins lept into the air with a scream of pain.

* * *

"Okay, I've a few hours to put away everything and eat the wings before Kennedy gets home and kills me for eating the wings, so I think I'll be good for a while," Numbuh 417 said to herself as she took her stolen loot and wings upstairs. The twins, having scaled the house so they could watch Numbuh 417 watched as she turned the lights in her room on. A messy desk with a laptop with a hamper next to it sat in front of the window. An unmade bed with several stuffed animals was in the middle. A small T.V was in front of the bed on top of a shelf with several video games systems and games under it. In a corner of the room was a power strip with a mess of wires and chargers plugged in to it. Posters lined the walls. Two more shelves, one next to the T.V shelf and the other next to the bed, held dozens of action figures. Finally, a dresser with several things on top rested near the door, with some snow globes on ledges above next to it.

"And people think a girl needs to have OCD," Numbuh 417 said as she grabbed a wing and the mini fridge. The twins watched in horror as she got her grease covered hands all over it as put it on the other side of the desk, then plugged it in, not even bothering to clean up the greasy handprints. Next, she put her sunglasses on top of the dresser before taking the flashdrive and shoving into her computer. Next, she put the sound system on of the shelf in front of her bed and hooked up an old phone to it and hit play on it, blasting the room and the twin's ears with a rock song.

"Sister! It's so…"

"HORRIBLE!"

The twins moved to cover their ears, forgetting that they still need to hold onto the window ledge, causing them to fall and get their uniforms snagged on a tree. The twins watched as Numbuh 417 walked back downstairs with the DVDs she stole and sat down with the rest of her wings to watch one, before realizing the Joey had stayed outside.

"He probably fell asleep in the ship again," She mumbled to herself as took another wing and headed back outside. The twins managed to get themselves loose, but fell into the mud puddle yet again. They managed to camouflage themselves in the mud just in time for Numbuh 417 to get out and reach her ship. She lifted up the spot where Joey's cockpit was and sure enough, the hamster was fast asleep. Grinning, Numbuh 417 reached over and hit a piece next to where Joey was sleeping. The loud noise swiftly woke him up with a shriek, causing him to start angrily squeak at his owner.

"Sorry buddy, but I wanted to know where you were," Numbuh 417 told her pet as he crawled into her pocket and made a face. She then heard the ship part she hit make a really weird. "Oh for the love of! Is this thing broken now? Whatever, I'll head to the junkyard in a little bit," She said as she walked back inside to finish her movie. The twins took the chance to run inside to try and steal back the the items she stole from Father. After all, their "cousins" had said to see how she behaves and get back anything that she stole. The twins didn't know why the delightfuls were so interested in this girl, all they said was that she seemed familiar. The duo had almost reached the bedroom when they heard a growling noise. They slowly turned around, only to be meet with the dog Numbuh 417 was petting earlier. And he was not pleased with the twins being in his owner's house.

"Nice….."

"Doggy,"

The twins were very lucky that Numbuh 417 was watching an action scene in her stolen movie.

* * *

 __"Sister! Must we run so fast? I'm still sore!" The brother panted as he raced after his sister to find Numbuh 417 at the junkyard.

"We can not lose our target!" The sister responded as she dragged her brother along. Both twins soon reached the junkyard and watched the man at the gate turn let in a young boy.

"Come on in, kid!" The guard called after the boy, who faces him with a grin. "You know the rules. Pilots, ship owners, mechanics, part sellers or race car drivers only." This gave the twins an idea.

* * *

"Whoa! We almost never get adults 'round here!" The main at the gate said to the male adult "pilot" in front of him. "Normally, adults actually buy their things, but please head in. Welcome to the New Jersey junk piles!" The man said as he opened the gate. As soon as they were inside and out of the man's range of sight. The twins threw off their disguise and looked around. Piles of old trucks, planes, cars, and buses lay around. Many kids were stripping the vehicles either to fix their own or to make a quick buck. The twins looked around only to find Numbuh 417 talking to a blond boy who also seemed to be a pilot on top of one of the piles. As they crept closer, the could hear the conversation.

"So, they made me flirt with Kuki again! Just because he wants me dating a girl who will all the work around the house, so I can run the company. I don't want to do either! I wanna be a pilot and be with you," The boy said. This caused the twins to guess he was Numbuh 417's boyfriend.

"Geez! You know Ace, if you ever want to run away, my parents treat you like another kid," Numbuh 417 told him as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I would, but said they would find me if I did," Ace replied.

"If anything gets too rough, you know you have us," Numbuh 417 said as she gave Ace a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Avery," Ace said as he slid down the pile, covering the Interesting Twins in debris. Numbuh 417 slid down right after, the piece she needed to fix her plane held in her hand, burying the twins in even more wreckage. She landed on the pile, but didn't get off, as he phone started ringing.

"Hello? Hey, Rachel! What's up? A pajama party on the moonbase? TONIGHT? Oh, I'm coming! See ya later!" Numbuh 417 said into the phone before hanging up. Unbeknownst to her, the twins heard every word.

"If we can capture all of the party goers…" The brother started.

"...We can earn even more credit!" The sister finished. The duo started to laugh, but a large crane reached down and grabbed them and debris and dropped them in a trash compactor.

* * *

"Finally. I'm done!" Numbuh 417 said as she wiped some sweat off her face. She had changed into her pajamas, a black shirt with a picture of a blue inkling boy with weapons with black and white striped pants, and she was putting the new piece of the _Sky Slicer_ into place. It had been a long two hours, but she had finally finished getting it into place. She quickly whistled Joey and the duo jumped into their own cockpits and prepared for takeoff. As the plane lifted off the ground, the twins fired the grappling hook yet again, hooking themselves onto the ride into space. They had even brought space helmets in hopes something like this would happen.

"We will not be defeated!" The twins yelled out as Numbuh 417 neared the moonbase.

"Numbuh 417 to moonbase, permission to land?" Numbuh 417 said through a comlink.

"Roger that, Numbuh 417! Welcome to moonbase," Numbuh 362 responded. The makeshift plane ripped through the moonbase hanger, throwing the twins into some boxes.

"Freeze!" Numbuh 60, also dressed in his pajama yelled out as he aimed his blaster at the twins, with Numbuh 86 and several guards surrounded them.

"How?" The brother asked as the guards lifted him and his sister to their feet and slapped handcuffs on them.

"Here's a tip for spying on people, don't make a ton of noise," Numbuh 417 said as she and Numbuh 362 walked over to them.

"That's how I became top spy in the first place," Numbuh 362 said.

"We'll never let you get away with this!" The sister yelled out.

"Oh, I think we will," Numbuh 417 said as she knocked both the twins out. Before they fell unconscious, they heard Numbuh 417 mumble. "I hope this works."

* * *

"So these are bombs? And when we throw them, they should be able to get the twins back to normal?" Numbuh 5 asked Numbuh 71.562 as he showed them the prototypes for the recommission bombs.

"Well, we figured that since bring the delightfuls to a recommissioning module was too risky, we thought that we could bring the recommissioning bombs to the delightfuls," The scientist pointed out.

"Aye guess that makes sense," Numbuh 86 admitted. The plan was that they were going to test them on the Interesting Twins and hope for the best and if not, all of the operatives that showed up for the party were free to whale on them.

"...and that's why Numbuhs 1, 5, 37, 86, and 417 are backstage" Numbuh 362 finished her speech about the party before walking backstage.

"So, when can we go?" Numbuh 37 asked. She wasn't supposed to be backstage with the other bomb throwers, but she found out what Numbuh 417 had eaten and was beating the crud out of her until Numbuh 362 agreed let her throw one.

"I see no reason to keep waiting," Numbuh 1 pointed out. Numbuh 362 just lead them onstage, to meet the cheers of their fellow operatives. On the other side, Numbuhs 2, 4, and 60 dragged the twins-now tied up and gagged- onto the stage. Several defence barriers popped up and the bombs were thrown. The two twins screamed as they were caught in the blast. All of the operative closed their eyes in fear. Finally the screams stopped and two kids were unconscious on the stage. The first was a boy with dark hair and dressed in a white gi with a japanese style straw hat and sandals. He also had a samurai sword strapped to his waist. The other was girl who also had black hair and was wearing a black ninja style outfit with a ninja headband instead of a mask and had two nunchucks attached to her waist. Finally the boy rose to his feet.

"What, why don't I have the sudden urge to dress nicly and spy on the Kids Next Door?" He asked before he came to a realization. "Yin! Wake up!" He said as he shook his sister awake.

"Uhh? Yang? Why are you dressed like that?" The girl asked as her brother helped to her feet.

"Yin, don't you see? We're free!" The boy said.

"Wait, so who are you guys?" Numbuh 2 finally spoke up.

"Numbuh 0.7!" The boy, Yang said cheerfully as he held up his sword in a fighting pose.

"Numbuh 0.8!" The girl, Yin added in as she spun her nunchucks. Everyone released the breath they were holding and burst into cheers. Numbuhs 0.7 and 0.8, who had been missing for six years, had finally returned!

* * *

The party for Yin and Yang's return was in full swing. The two freed operatives had no interest in the party for now as they had quite a few questions for Numbuh 362.

"How come we haven't aged?" Yang asked as he took another sip from his drink.

"We aren't sure yet, but hey, you get to serve in the Kids Next Door for three more years," She responded. Yang was about to say something else, but Yin asked it for him.

"How did you know it was us all this time?"

Numbuh 362 chuckled. "Lucky guess!" She answered with shrug. Yin and Yang just grinned, they were very happy to be free!

 **Personal headcanon time! Also, I will trying to finish another story before I return to work on this one, so I may not update for a while, but until then, see ya!**


End file.
